The present invention relates to a headlight-blinking light unit for passenger cars.
More particularly, it relates to such a unit in which a headlight housing is arranged in a trough of the vehicle body and mounted on the same, and a blinking light housing which is displaceable parallel to the longitudinal axis of the car on the headlight housing and connected with the latter by means of respective elements in its operational position.
Units of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such units is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-OS No. 2,656,755. Here, the blinking light housing is connected by respective elements to a neighboring headlight, on the one hand, and pressed against the wheel box of the car body in a spring-elastic manner, on the other hand. This construction possesses the disadvantage that the lateral outer portion of the blinking light cannot be lifted from the wheel box and can no longer assume its initial operational position, so that the blinking signal does not proceed in the predetermined direction.